<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to the Crossroads by Feeshies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076450">Return to the Crossroads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeshies/pseuds/Feeshies'>Feeshies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metalocalypse (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Demon!Charles, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeshies/pseuds/Feeshies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Offdensen reunites with the demon who tried to take his band from him.</p>
<p>Takes place after Bluesklok.  Demon!Charles AU/headcanon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return to the Crossroads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The dirt picked up around Charles’ feet where he stood.  The light from the Mississippi sun beating down on him shifted into a deep shade of blood red.  The sound of the whistling winds was soon joined by the echoing clang of iron bells, even though there was nothing around for miles but flat, dry landscape.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles remained unmoved, even as the sandstorm grew increasingly intense around him.  The theatrics would have tested his patience if he didn’t find them hilariously pretentious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The silhouette of a figure appeared through the cloud of red sand.  The bells tolled louder.  The shadows grew longer.  The figure’s footsteps came closer.  Then,</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh great.  It’s you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Charles heard the Blues Devil’s voice before he saw them.  The sand dissipated, revealing a tall figure standing at the other end of the crossroads.  Their gaunt face was the color of old bones, looking at Charles with a disapproving sneer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The chaos didn’t die down, instead it shifted around them, as if they were standing in the eye of a storm.  Although the demon’s long black hair continued to sway unnaturally around their head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Charles gestured to their surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Do you do this for every deal you make?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The Blues Devil scoffed,</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“And I suppose your approach is better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well, one is signed to the biggest entertainment act in the world.  The other spends their days standing in the middle of nowhere doing magic tricks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Beneath the brim of their hat, the demon’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“So, you’ve only come here to gloat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh no,” Charles folded his arms.  “You tried to enter into a deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> act.  Did you think I wasn’t going to find out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> act came to me first, Charles,” they chided.  “But the way they negotiated their way out of my contract - I knew that had to be your doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Charles couldn’t help but smile proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t like people trying to take what’s mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You sure have a way of taking the fun out of things,” the demon sighed.  “What happened to you, Charles?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What happened is that it’s the 21st century, and people don’t wander out to some abandoned, dusty road for a shot at fame.  That’s why I have an office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“An office?”  They seemed to recoil at the word.  “Honestly, Charles.  How can you call yourself a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crossroads </span>
  </em>
  <span>demon if you don’t conduct your business at a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crossroad</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Charles waved his hand, dismissing the comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“The crossroads thing is arbitrary - pure aesthetics.  But since it matters that much to you, my old office was at a crossroad.  Just, in a major metropolitan area, and not in the middle of nowhere.  There’s no rule against that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You’re the worst.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Charles shrugged off the remark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“All I’m saying is, it looks like it would be hard to network out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You’re underestimating my power, Charles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh?”  Charles prompted.  “Then who have you entered a contract with?  Anyone I know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The Blues Demon faltered for a moment, then their expression hardened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You’re a sellout.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“A ‘sellout’?”  he mused.  “That’s an interesting way to pronounce ‘successful’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You can deflect and gloat all you want, but I’ve dealt with enough souls to recognize what you are at your core.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Around them, the winds picked up, harmonizing with the disorienting effect of the demon’s otherworldly voice as their tone grew harsher, twisting around their words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You do not recognize how powerless you truly are.  You are a slave to modernity, to prestige, to accolades.  You own the souls of the biggest entertainment act in the world, but you are not a king ruling over his subjects.  No, you’re a caretaker - a glorified babysitter.  If you weren’t able to intervene, they wouldn’t have given my contract a second glance - and you know this.  You mock the traditions, but know that if you didn’t have these traditions behind you, your existence would be shallow and empty.  We all return to the crossroads, and you need to ask yourself: who signed their soul to whom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles stared at them, the whining winds interrupting any silence that would have formed between them.  The demon’s mouth twitched into the hint of a smile, betraying their otherwise stoic expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile morphed into a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Charles, that is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.”  Charles reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a contract.  “Because I was able to spend more time looking over your contract and I’m going to need that Hot Topic gift card back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon snatched the papers out of Charles’ hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t make deals with other demons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another reason why you won’t work well in the record industry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles laughed, unbothered that the demon didn’t join him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s any consolation,” he continued.  “I don’t think Hot Topic would do you any favors.  But if you’re interested, I know this great suit place-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the worst.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>